This invention relates generally to locks for doors and more particularly to catch-type locks for use in paper towel dispenser cabinets and the like.
Locks used to secure doors for cabinets such as those used to dispense paper towels and toilet tissues must be effective and simple. They must frustrate unauthorized attempts to open the doors to prevent vandalism and thievery, but the nature of the device requires them to be inexpensive and not affected by moisture and the like. In prior art devices, these two requirements have for the most part been mutually exclusive. While the prior art includes many quite effective locks or catches, they are usually complicated, and thus are expensive and prone to failure. The more simple locks have generally been less effective, many to the point where vandalism and thievery are not prevented.